


Let Me Do All the Work - 12 Days of Drarry

by John5mith



Series: 12 Days of Drarry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Married Life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Riding, Well There Is Some Plot, but mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John5mith/pseuds/John5mith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the 3rd Day, Draco feels like Harry's done so much for James and Scorpius, so he decides to help his husband relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Do All the Work - 12 Days of Drarry

“The kids still asleep?” Draco asked closing his book.

“Yeah, I think we’re in the clear until morning.” Harry shut the door behind him. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head, laying on the bed beside his husband. “I never thought we’d get them down. James has always been a rough sleeper.”

“I suppose I won’t get father of the year award by admitting I slipped a bit of sleeping drought in their drinks tonight?” Draco slid his reading glasses off his face with an evil smirk.

“You didn’t.”

“Trust me. It’s the only I ever got Scor to fall asleep on Christmas Eve.” 

Harry playfully slapped Draco’s arms and pulled back the sheets, sliding in under them. “I’m just glad this will all be over in 24 hours.”

“Oh come on Potter, where is your Christmas spirit?” Draco asked.

“Same place as your _Potter_ , it comes out for the kids. Other than that, it’s locked away. Along with last minute trips to the mall and repeats of Rudolph.” Harry smiled.

“You have to admit that it’s nice to see them so excited. I Scor’s more excited than I’ve ever seen him.”

“Yeah. It is…” Harry closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. The last few days had been a blur of shopping, baking, and parties, but now it was finally time to relax. The whole family would be home tomorrow. Nowhere to go, no one to see, just Draco and the kids. He couldn’t wait.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” Draco settled close to Harry, his face just inches away.

“Going to sleep.” Harry said with his eyes still closed.

“Oh no you aren’t. I still haven’t give you my present.”

Harry smirked, opening one eye. “And what would that be?”

Draco reached over to his bedside table and pulled out his wand, muttering what Harry thought was a Silencing Charm. Then he was back to Harry in a split second, his hand on his husband’s naked chest. Wordlessly, his hand began to move down Harry’s stomach, under the sheets until he felt the hem of Harry’s boxers.

“I’m going to make you feel good. Is that okay?”

“Merlin yes.” Harry whispered.

“Good.” Draco began kissing Harry’s neck slowly, all while pushing his hand past Harry’s boxers and finding the waistline and pushing it down past Harry growing erection. He could hear Harry growling under his breath as Draco slipped a hand over his cock, slowly moving it up and down until it grew to it’s full length.

“You’ve been working so hard these last few weeks. I think it’s time that you let me do all the work.” Draco moved slowly down Harry’s body, leaving small kisses on his stomach.

Harry closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Draco’s mouth envelop his cock He moved slowly, making sure that Harry would last. 

“Draco.” Harry huffed.

“Shh shh shhhh.” Draco put a finger to Harry’s lips. “Let me do the hard work. Now.” He slid the finger in Harry’s mouth. “Suck.”

Harry obeyed, taking in as much of the digit as he could before Draco slid it back out. Draco then took the finger to his own ass, sliding it into his hole with a moan. “Shit.” Harry heard Draco whisper.

Draco went back to Harry’s cock, taking it back in until he felt it press at the back of his throat and gagged a little, his finger still moving in and out of his asshole, his eyes glazed over from the feeling. He pulled back out and licked it from the base to the head. “You want me to fuck myself with your cock?”

Harry nodded.

“Good.” Draco moved until his face was inches away from Harry’s once again, and kissed him, letting Harry taste the bit of precum still on Draco’s lips. He straddled Harry’s lap, and leaned back, guiding Harry’s cock to his hole. 

He winced at the slight pressure, like he always did. But they’d done this far too often for a little pain to deter either of them. Draco slide down Harry’s cock all at once, until it was fully seated inside him, trying to get the discomfort over with. He waited a moment, getting used to the feeling again before he started rolling his hips. 

Harry moaned as he felt Draco moving around, his cock rocking back and forth. He led his hands up Draco’s sides and pulled him in closer, kissing him again. _He’s so beautiful_ was Harry’s only thought as Draco came closer. 

Draco planted a firm palm on his husband’s chest and straightened himself back, then he started properly fucking himself. He balanced on Harry’s chest and he bounced up and down, moaning with every single move.

“Oh fuck.” He said, his voice wavering with his movements. He could feel Harry’s cock inching closer to his prostate. Harry could take his eyes of Draco’s own cock, bouncing up and down. He was already leaking precum. Harry wanted nothing more than to suck it, but the angle made it impossible. So he ran a hand over it, pumping up and down. Draco didn’t protest Harry’s decision. 

He lifted his legs up and little, letting Harry thrust into him and few times, meeting them and letting the room fill with the sounds of Harry’s skin slapping against Draco’s. 

“Oh Merlin, oh fuck.” Was all Draco could muster as he felt Harry’s cock moving inside him.

The two of them were in heaven. Harry could feel himself getting closer to his climax just by looking at the way Draco was taking him in, the expression of ecstasy on his face, the slightest sheen of sweat on his forehead. Then Draco made Harry hit just the right spot. He felt a wave of pleasure wash over him as he kept moving, making sure Harry kept hitting that spot. “Oh godammit Harry.”

“What is it?”

“Turn me over, fuck me please.”

“I thought _you_ were supposed to be doing all the work here?” He laughed.

“Shut up you git and _fuck me_!”

Harry listened, reversing his and Draco’s places with a simple turn all without his cock leaving Draco. He thrust deep into Draco without a word between them, leaving Draco’s face painted with surprise and pleasure. Normally he would’ve gone slower, but seeing Draco on top of him like that, taking his cock so well, it threw Harry off the edge. He lifted Draco’s legs over his own shoulders and pounded in him again. 

He pounded deeper and deeper into Draco, making the muscle stretch with his girth. He gripped Draco’s arms from behind making sure he could hit Draco at just the right angle. Making sure that he could hit his husband’s prostate every time. 

Draco’s hands trailed down Harry’s back, leaving red marks that he’d be sure to feel in the morning. But right now he couldn’t be paid enough to care. He moaned with every thrust Harry made, his cock almost ready to burst. _Merlin this was so amazing_ Harry thought. Draco whined as he felt Harry’s cock moving in and out of him, hitting his prostate again and again.

“I’m going to cum Harry.”

“We can do it together.”

Harry thrust a few more times before Draco finally released, his hot cum streaking all over his face and stomach. He felt Harry’s tongue lap it up and watched as his husband swallowed it. 

Then Harry released inside Draco with one more loud groan before resting his head in Draco’s shoulder. He waited until he stopped coming, and thrust slowly just a few more times, making Draco whine from the over stimulation.

“Shit,” Harry collapsed beside Draco.

“Merry Christmas Harry.” Draco huffed.

“Merry Christmas Draco.”


End file.
